(a) Field
The invention relates to a display device, and a method of manufacturing the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device, which is one of the most widely used flat panel display devices, includes two display panels in which electric field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The liquid crystal display device generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes, determines a direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the electric field, and controls polarization of an incident light, so as to display an image.
Research on a liquid crystal display device additionally having a touch sense function or an image sense function has been conducted. In order to implement the touch sense function or the image sense function, the liquid crystal display device additionally includes an infrared ray sensor and/or a visible ray sensor.
The infrared ray sensor among sensors of the liquid crystal display device may be formed by using a plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (“PECVD”) method for a semiconductor layer including amorphous silicon germanium. In the PECVD method for a semiconductor layer including amorphous silicon germanium, there is a problem in that a defect may be generated when the amorphous silicon is alloyed with the germanium, and a process becomes undesirably complex because a switching transistor including amorphous silicon is formed separately from the infrared ray sensor.